


Hero Worship

by Catalinay



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalinay/pseuds/Catalinay





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caro Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caro+Dee).



She's been scared her entire life – as long as she can remember, anyway. Worried about where she was going to sleep, what she was going to eat next, and – most of all – what she was going to have to do to get it. So when she got the chance to run, she went as a boy. People don't mess with boys, not as much anyway.

Even before she sees him, she wants to be like him, to inspire that kind of fear in other people. The kind of fear that means they'll think twice before messing with you. Even more, though, she wants his confidence. The first time she sees him up close, she realizes. He isn't scared of anything, not even when he's chained to the bulkheads, unable to protect himself. Johns, this planet… they're just something else to be dealt with, another obstacle to overcome, and there is no doubt that he will conquer it. She wants that for herself, wants it desperately.


End file.
